1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a failsafe when a switching mechanism or the like to be switched to a four-wheel drive state fails, in a transfer of a four-wheel drive vehicle that is selectively switched between a two-wheel drive state and the four-wheel drive state.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a transfer for a four-wheel drive vehicle that is provided with a high-low switching mechanism that changes the rate of rotation input from an input shaft and outputs the resultant rotation to an output shaft, a 4WD locking mechanism that connects the output shaft to an output member in an integrated manner, and a single disc or multiple disc friction clutch that adjusts transfer torque transferred from the output shaft to the output member, is well known. The transfer described in “2012 QX Electronic Service Manual” (publisher: Nissan, date of issue: July 2011, corresponding pages: DLN 13 to 16) is one such transfer. In this transfer, the switching operation of the high-low switching mechanism, the switching operation of the 4WD locking mechanism, and the torque adjustment of the friction clutch are all performed by a single motor (actuator).